The Different Path
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Just another past story of Near.


**The Different Path**

**First Assignment**

Wammy's House. Salju yang angkuh baru saja menancapkan panah-panahnya ke bumi yang pekat. Menebarkan aroma yang membekukan dalam setiap hembusannya. Musim dingin yang gontaipun menyapa bumi setelah sekian lama bersembunyi dalam kubah langit. Melingkupi bumi yang semakin renta ini dengan sayap-sayapnya. Bumipun tertidur dalam dekapan sang ratu salju. Terdiam. Terbisu. Kehangatan musim semi yang tersisa telah dilumat oleh kaki fajar. Ditenggelamkan oleh hentakan-hentakan malam yang merangkak naik.

Musim dingin. Setelah malam merenggut tengkuk senja, membuatnya tunduk, tersungkur, terbaring dalam buaian kaki sang rembulan, iapun muncul.

Tak ayal dan tak habis diingat angan, ia datang dengan segala keasingan dan kekelamannya.

Asing? Terisolasi?

Mugkin itulah simbol awal yang dimeteraikan pada sosoknya yang ringkih. Terpenjarakan oleh kekelaman masa lalu, tersudutkan oleh emosi-emosi yang berasal dari dunia yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Namun ada yang lain dalam sosoknya yang rapuh itu. Sebuah aliran kecerdasan mengalir dalam nadi-nadinya yang pucat. Segurat kejeniusan yang angkuh telah meminjam helaian-helaian napasnya. Berdentum seirama detak jantungnya.

Seorang anak yang bermahkotakan ke'asing'an telah memulai langkah-langkahnya dalam tembok-tembok Wammy yang kokoh.

Malam itu, ia telah diselamatkan dari jeratan kelaliman jaman. Dari lengan kejam sang waktu yang hanya mampu berjalan tanpa sekalipun berhenti.

"Siapa itu?"

Selalu ada keingintahuan. Bahkan pada diri seorang belia yang bertemankan keacuhan.

"Dia akan menjadi temanmu disini, Mello. Kau harus menjaganya."

Si anak yang bertanya hanya menatap intens. Tatapan matanya mengabadikan sosok seorang anak yang begitu asing untuk dikomentari oleh mulut tajamnya. Anak tersebut begitu asing dan menyedihkan. Tubuhnya mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang bernama kerapuhan. Bagai porselen yang mudah pecah. Pucat dan terlantar. Mello memandang 'teman' barunya itu dengan keprihatinan.

"Dia seperti sedang sekarat…"

"Mengapa ada darah di pakaiannya? Itu darah, kan?"

"Kau cerdas, Mello. Dia baru saja mengalami hal yang cukup menyakitkan… kau harus menghiburnya ya…"

"Mengapa aku?" Mello menawarkan sebuah argumen.

"Karena kau yang tercerdas…"

Mello menatap senyum pria di hadapannya. Iapun kemudian tersenyum.

"Roger memang keren."

Sebuah senyuman yang nyaman.

Mengapa selalu ada perbedaan dalam bumi yang menyesakkan ini? Sesuatu yang asing dan dianggap 'sesat' selalu dibuang dan dimusnahkan. Tanpa sebelumnya memahami keindahan eksistensi mereka, sekelompok penggugat selalu berdiri menghadang jalan-jalan mereka. Menghancurkan. Menganiaya. Merampas.

Memang selalu ada yang dinamakan perbedaan. Tanpa itu kita tak mungkin berada disini. Bumi yang kejam ini memang selalu melahirkan sejuta perbedaan. Namun masih banyak yang tidak dapat dengan rela menyambut perbedaan-perbedaan itu. Mereka selalu berdebat bagaimana hal itu tercipta, padahal sang bumi sendirilah yang telah melukis perbedaan-perbedaan tersebut. Sungguh menusia yang lalim.

Layaknya disebut perbedaan yang 'sesat', ke-albino-an juga selalu dianggap sesuatu yang menyesatkan.

Tanpa memandang hak dan kehidupan yang bergayut pada jiwanya, sekelompok penista telah merajamnya dengan sejuta kekejaman.

Bocah yang bertemankan kesunyian dan kepedihan. Disempurnakan dengan status ke-albino-annya, ia resmi mendapat kesinisan dari dunianya sendiri.

Tubuhnya sepucat salju yang kini sedang berkemah di bumi. Begitupun dengan helaian rambutnya.

Selalu ada yang menyakitkan karena menjadi seseorang yang dianggap asing oleh dunia. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Near.

Mello memandang 'teman' barunya. Tajam. Tak ada rasa enggan didalamnya.

Sosoknya begitu kabur ditengah ruang yang berdinding putih. Karena iapun berprofil seperti dinding ruang tersebut. Monoton dan dingin.

Mello melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Keheningan mengintip dari balik jendela-jendela yang tertutup rapat. Dari luar dapat terlihat tangan-tangan badai menyapu pepohonan. Membelai malam yang sedang meratap pilu ditengah deburan kaki hujan. Near terduduk di sofa. Anak itu hanya terdiam dan menatap lantai di depannya. Memang malam hampir sampai pada puncaknya, namun ia belum juga tertidur dalam kamarnya. Alih-alih tidur, ia lebih suka menyendiri dalam ruang rekreasi. Setelah membersihkan diri dan menyantap makan malam, ia tidak sekalipun berbicara pada siapapun. Tidak menyapa. Tidak berusaha untuk membuat komunikasi. Ia langsung bergerak menuju ruang rekreasi dan berdiam disana. Sedangkan semua anak lain mungkin sudah berbaring nyaman dalam kamarnya masing-masing.

Mungkinkan sesuatu yang dialaminya telah membekukan keinginannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan manusia lain? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang ditakutinya dalam membangun sebuah hubungan persahabatan?

Sesuatu yang tersembunyi telah merampas keinginannya untuk memasuki dunia yang normal. Dunia dimana sebuah komunikasi sangat diperlukan. Namun bagi Near seakan komunikasi hanyalah seonggok kepalsuan. Ia lebih nyaman berbicara pada dirinya sendiri daripada harus membangun sebuah jembatan pergaulan dengan orang lain.

Mungkin bagi Near, komunikasi sudah dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang fatal. Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya lagi entah sejak kapan.

Mello menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sekarang berdiri persis di samping Near. Near duduk menyamping dalam sudut pandang Mello. Anak 11 tahun itu memenjarakan sosok seorang albino muda dalam pandangannya.

Near menyadari Mello. Ia perlahan menoleh dan mendongak.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Berbenturan dalam keheningan yang mengoyak ruangan.

Suara badai teredam dalam kebekuan tatapan mereka. Mengurung kesunyian dalam bentuk komunikasi rahasia mereka.

Mellolah yang akhirnya memecahkan kebekuan itu.

"Hai." Satu kata. Kata yang datar.

Near hanya menatapnya. Setelah beberapa detik yang mengalir di antara mereka, Near kembali menatap lantai di hadapannya, tanpa merespon kata-kata Mello.

Mello, yang memang selalu terbiasa mendapatkan keinginannya, menyadari baru saja tidak dihiraukan, menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara, ya?" Mello mulai melontarkan kekesalannya.

Near tetap tidak bergeming.

"Aneh sekali, kau…"

Mello benar-benar merasa marah sekarang. Bocah di hadapannya sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Padahal niatnya baik. Ia hanya ingin berkenalan dengan bocah yang terlihat kesepian dan menyedihkan itu. Tapi yang didapatnya sekarang hanyalah tatapan dingin dari bocah tersebut. Bahkan sapaannya tidak dijawab.

"Dasar aneh!"

Melontarkan dua kata, Mello langsung melesat meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dengan dipenuhi kekesalan. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bocah itu dapat semenyebalkan itu, bahkan pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Pintu terbanting menutup.

Sesaat Near hanya terdiam menatap lantai di bawah kakinya, mendengarkan alunan badai yang bergelora di luar jendela. Tatapan matanya tampak sedih. Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh ke arah menghilangnya Mello. Pintu ruang rekreasi tertutup sempurna. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat menderita. Ia merasa seperti sedang terbelenggu oleh rantai besi di dalam sebuah sel isolasi. Pintu itu telah mengurungnya bersama deraan irama badai. Badai yang selalu datang dalam hidupnya.

Masih menatap pintu, ia menggumam lirih. Suatu desakan hati yang telah lama terisolasi. Seperti dunianya yang memang lekat dengan ruang isolasi sebuah rumah sakit. Ia merasa selalu seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tidak mempunyai kesanggupan untuk berkomunikasi. Walau ia memiliki seluruh kecerdasan semua orang di bumi ini, ia merasa sangat tak berdaya. Fisiknya selalu memenjarakan keinginannya untuk mengepakkan sayapnya dengan bebas.

Ia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan sayapnya dari rantai itu.

"Apakah aku memang 'berbeda'?"

Maka saat badai bergulir, mencuri keceriaan sang malam, pertemuan mereka digariskan. Penuh keabsurban, namun Mello telah meninggalkan 'kesan' dalam mata Near.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh orang lain pada dirinya.

**The Frozen Sketch**

Near mengabadikan siluet di depannya.

Sebuah gambaran kelam yang mampu merenggut setengah dari eksistensi dirinya.

Satu katapun tak mampu dibisikkan oleh bibir kelunya. Sebab matanya terlalu sibuk menggapai pemahaman tentang apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya.

Yang ia ingat dari kejadian itu hanyalah sekelumit adegan yang menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya yang tak bisa digerakkan. Rasa sakit yang hebat menguar dari dadanya yang terhimpit. Kemudian di sana, di hadapannya, kedua tubuh tergolek kaku, dibalut oleh darah yang mengalir deras. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Near berusaha menggapai. Namun ia tidak sanggup meraih kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah kabut yang kejam menguar di sekelilingnya. Teriakan liar asing yang menyesakkan menyerang pikirannya.

Near menggapai-gapai melalui jemari lemahnya. Terus menggapai tanpa sepatahpun kata terbang dari bibirnya. Sedang matanya terus mengabadikan bayangan kematian orangtuanya, jiwanya perlahan-lahan tertutup untuk dunia luar.

Dunia telah mengkhianatinya.

Dunia telah mengambil kebahagiaannya di saat usianya yang bahkan masih sangat belia.

Ia menatap siluet kematian itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Menyimpannya dalam ruang-ruang memorinya. Sungguh kejam takdir telah menyuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu untuk anak usia 9 tahun.

Sejak saat itu, Near telah kehilangan sebuah dunia.

"Dia selamat."

Kalimat yang menyesakkan.

"Sungguh menyedihkan. Kedua orangtuanya tewas seketika. Kontainer itu benar-benar menggilas sedan putih itu. Untung saja, putra mereka bisa diselamatkan. Padahal ia telah sekarat. Jika terlambat satu menit saja, ia pasti akan menyusul orabgtuanya. Ia benar-benar beruntung"

"Tapi anak itu juga belum melewati masa kritisnya… kita hanya bisa berdoa…"

"Semoga Tuhan menyertainya…"

Di balik pintu Near sayup-sayup mendengar percakapan itu.

Beruntung? Jangan bercanda, ia malah berharap dapat bergabung bersama orangtuanya.

"Siapa dia?"

Near masih sangat jelas mengingat kata-kata pahit itu. Beserta percakapan yang kemudian tercipta.

"Putra dari temanku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Near mengenali suara itu. Milik seseorang yang dulu memang selalu bersama ibunya saat masih hidup. Sahabat baik ibunya.

"Maksudmu, kau dititipi sementara?"

Near mendengar suara mendesah berikutnya.

"Mungkin begitu… tak layak membiarkan anak itu begitu saja. Kedua orangtuanya telah pergi… dia hanya sendirian…"

"Apa maksudmu sendirian? Kau hanya harus mengembalikannya kepada keluarga orangtuanya, kan?"

"Dia… tidak punya kerabat…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Temanku… wanita yang sangat baik, namun ia ditolak oleh keluarganya sendiri… ia pergi dari keluarganya dan kemudian hidup dengan suaminya…"

"Apa… maksudmu…?"

"Suaminya seorang albino… "

Saat berikutnya Near sangat jelas dapat mendengar suara terkejut yang tertahan. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari wanita asing yang bercakap-cakap dengan sahabat ibunya.

"Dia… anak itu juga…"

"Untuk saat ini, aku harus merawatnya, mengingat keadaannya yang masih rawan… ia hampir meninggal…"

"Pasti sulit untukmu… kau benar-benar wanita yang baik…"

Sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Aku tidak keberatan… ia memang membutuhkan bantuanku…"

Near merasakan tatapan tak bersahabat dari orang-orang di hadapannya.

Sorot mata mereka mencemooh dan menghakimi.

"Hai, anak iblis, pergi kau dari sekolah kami!"

"Kami malu punya orang sepertimu di tempat kami. Tempat ini tak layak bagimu, kau tahu!"

Near menatap tajam kelima anak yang mengelilinginya.

"Aku dengar kau juga bawa sial ya… karenamu kan orangtuamu tewas?"

"Jangan-jangan karena gen iblismu ya… dari ayahmu yang juga berdarah iblis itu, kan?"

Tawa yang tak layakpun menggema.

"Jangan ganggu aku…"

Anak-anak itupun menatap Near.

"Sombong sekali kau! Dasar anak iblis!"

Saat berikutnya Near menerima pukulan dari tangan-tangan yang telah terlebih dahulu menistanya dengan kejam.

Mengoyakkan dunianya yang kecil.

Malam beringsut naik.

Detik-detik jam yang mengalun lembut tengah mengawasi seorang anak yang menatap kosong sebuah ruang di depannya.

Sejalan dengan detik yang bergumam, ia mengingat kembali untaian masa lalunya yang ingin sekali dimusnahkannya.

'_Kau tak menyesal?'_

'_tak pernah…'_

Percakapan masa lalu kedua orangtuanya. Kemudian percakapan yang harus didengarnya saat tahun pertama ia masuk kelas 4.

'_Wah… kulitnya putih sekali… seperti hantu…'_

'_Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya…'_

'_Ia adalah seorang albino… nama yang digunakkan bagi penganut ajaran sesat… seperti ayahnya…'_

Near meremas jemarinya membentuk sebuah kepalan. Sejurus kemudian keheningan membuka kembali percakapan dengan orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya; ayahnya.

'Mengapa kulitku berbeda, dad?'

'Kau bicara apa? Lihatlah kulitku… sama dengan kulitmu, kan?'

'Tapi kenapa hanya kita yang mempunyai kulit seperti ini? Mengapa tidak semua orang?'

'Dengar Nate… kau adalah seorang yang dikasihi Tuhan. Makanya Ia memberikanmu warna kulit yang spesial… kau kan mengerti bahwa tidak semua orang bisa menjadi spesial… dan orang-orang yang spesial mempunyai ciri yang spesial juga… kau harus bangga dengan ini…'

'Benarkah?'

'Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?'

Near tersenyum tenang. Ia merasa terhibur dengan ucapan ayahnya yang menyejukkan.

'Jangan sampai ucapan-ucapan tak berguna itu melukaimu… jadilah tegar, Nate…'

Near terus mengingat kata-kata itu sampai kapanpun. Sebuah kekuatan bagi jiwanya yang terhilang.

**Gleam Curiosity**

Pagi yang bening kembali menjenguk bumi. Sebuah hari yang baru terlahir kembali. Wammy kembali diterangi oleh senyuman mentari, di tengah gelak tawa jiwa-jiwa yang masih muda. Hari-hari yang baru bagi Near juga mulai tercipta di Wammy.

Biasanya Near memulai harinya begitu awal.

Setelah mandi dan menyantap sarapan, ia langsung menguasai ruang rekreasi seorang diri. Menyabotase semua properti permainan yang ada di tempat itu. Sebenarnya tempat itu jarang dimasuki, karena hanya mereka yang ingin menyendiri dan beristirahat saja yang masuk ke tempat itu. Sedangkan sebagian anak sudah puas bila harus beristirahat di aula utama. Alasan lainnya adalah tempat rekreasi itu tidaklah begitu luas. Tempat itu dikhususkan untuk anak-anak yang memang ingin bermain. Semua jenis permainan disimpan di ruang tersebut. Dan faktanya adalah bahwa anak Wammy lebih suka main di halaman daripada main dalam ruangan. Maka tempat itu jarang dimasuki. Namun tidak lagi setelah Near berada di Wammy.

Near begitu menyukai tempat itu. Ia bisa dengan leluasa menikmati kesendiriannya di sana. Baik dengan menyusun puzzle ataupun menyusun benda-benda lain. Dari cara ia menyusun setiap benda memperlihatkan bahwa ia memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Setiap benda yang disusun bukan sekedar bentukan tanpa arti , namun memiliki bentuk yang luar biasa menakjubkan, yang semestinya belum bisa dipikirkan seorang anak usia 10 tahun. Sebuah 'kota' kecil kadang muncul dari susunan potongan dadu. Atau sebuah 'gedung pencakar langit' yang terlahir dari tumpukan kartu tarot. Hal itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Near tidak layak diremehkan. Ia tidak sekedar bermain, namun ia menyalurkan kejeniusannya melalui benda-benda kecil tersebut. Near adalah otak tercerdas di Wammy.

Setiap hari Near selalu melakukan 'rutinitas' yang mungkin dianggap membosankan oleh yang lain, namun di balik semua itu, mereka tidak dapat melihat bahwa sebuah kejeniusan tengah terancang dalam tembok-tembok Wammy. Near memainkan logikanya dalam tumpukan benda-benda yang kecil. Sebuah kecerdasan yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak terpikirkan oleh seorang dewasa. Near mewarisi kejeniusannya dari ibu bumi. Kejeniusannya alami.

Hari itu juga, Near juga menikmati kesendiriannya dalam ruang yang sama.

Ia tengah membuat sebuah 'kota' dari gabungan tumpukan benda-benda persegi kecil.

Bangunan itu hampir memenuhi separuh ruangan. Sungguh sebuah hal yang menakjubkan. Di saat ia sedang menikmati menyelesaikan bangunan itu, sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya juga. Dengan diam-diam.

Mello menatap Near melalui celah pintu yang dibukanya. Mengawasi kenikmatan Near dalam menyelesaikan 'bangunannya'. Sesungguhnya itu bukanlah kali pertama ia mengawasi Near secara diam-diam. Ia begitu terpana melihat apa yang dihasilkan tangan-tangan pucat itu. Mello sering mengawasi Near menyusun benda-bendanya sendiri. Ada perasaan yang aneh terbersit dalam dadanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan albino sombong itu? Rasanya tanganku gatal bila tak mengganggunya…"

"Hei!"

Seruan yang lantang bergema setelah sebuah pintu di buka dengan kasar.

"Hei! Kau tak dengar ya…"

Mello langsung merasa adrenalinnya naik. Tangannya yang agresif itu langsung menebas 'kota' Near. Meruntuhkannya dengan sekali gerakan.

Mello seketika tertawa tergelak-gelak. Ia merasa puas melihat bangunan itu runtuh secara cepat.

Near menatap 'kota'nya yang runtuh. Tak ada ekspresi dalam matanya. Sebelum menunggu reaksi Near. Mello langsung melesat ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Near dengan perasaan tak tertebak.

Hari yang lain.

Near mendapati Mello meruntuhkan 'hasil kerjanya' lagi.

Seperti biasa, Near tak berekspresi. Tak mengumpat. Tak marah. Tak mengeluh. Ia selalu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Sekian kali Mello mulai menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan ketenangan Near. Semakin lama ia merasa seperti diejek. Entahlah, memang Near tak pernah mengejek Mello secara nyata. Tak pernah sekalipun kalimat penghinaan didengar Mello keluar dari mulut Near. Namun ada yang 'tersembunyi' dari ketenangan Near. Ketenangannya luar biasa untuk anak seusianya. Dan sepertinya ketenangannya inilah yang semakin lama dibenci Mello.

Memang tidak seperti Near, Mello adalah anak yang agresif. Ia ceria, berani, kasar, emosional, dan berenergi.

Mello terbiasa menanggapi semua masalah dengan kekerasan. Ia nyaman dengan hal itu.

Namun kali ini ia mendapat pengalaman yang baru.

Seseorang yang tidak pernah menghiraukan kebiasaannya yang keras. Baru kali ini ia menghadapi orang yang tidak membalas saat ia mengganggunya. Bahkan menatapnyapun tidak.

Near tidak pernah membalas setiap gangguan yang dibuat oleh Mello.

Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Akhirnya kesabaran Mello di ambang batas. Ia justru merasa kesal di 'diam'kan oleh Near.

Ketenangannya terlalu menyakitkan.

Mello merasakan dorongan untuk memukul anak di depannya; yang tengah menyusun kembali 'bangunan' dadunya yang telah runtuh sedetik yang lalu.

Benar saja, tangannya yang cekatan meraih lipatan pakaian Near. Pukulannya langsung menyapa wajah pucat Near.

Near sempat terkejut dengan peristiwa yang dialaminya barusan. Ia menatap Mello seketika itu juga. Namun tidak berkata-kata. Tatapannya cukup membuat amarah Mello semakin memuncak.

"Ayo! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" Mello berteriak kasar.

Akhirnya Near membuka suara.

"Mengapa kau memukulku?"

Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, Mello terkesiap.

"Mengapa kau memukulku? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapmu…" Tatapan Near mampu membuat Mello melihat 'kelaknatannya' sendiri.

Mello terpaku.

Memang seharusnya Mello tidak boleh memukul Near. Anak itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Mello. Namun entah kenapa Mello merasa kalah saat menyaksikan ketenangan Near beradu dengan kekerasannya.

'Ada yang aneh…'

Dan suara pintupun menggema.

Mello telah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Luscious Jealousy**

Sudah begitu sering Mello menekuni kegiatannya mengganggu Near disela-sela anak itu menyusun permainannya. Namun Mello tidak pernah lagi memukul anak pucat itu. Tidak lagi.

Setelah dihantui tatapan mata Near sepanjang beberapa malam, ia tidak lagi berani memukul Near. Ada sesuatu yang memprihatinkan dalam matanya. Ia merasa berdosa melakukan hal itu. Memang ia masih membenci saat Near tenang dan tak merespon perlakuan Mello, tapi anehnya Mello masih tetap menghampiri Near setiap hari. Ia masih tetap melakukan 'rutinitas'nya dalam mengganggu anak pucat itu membangun dunia kecilnya sendiri. Ia merasa puas dengan hal itu. Membuka pintu dengan kasar, masuk dan meruntuhkan bangunannya, dan kemudian berlari keluar sambil tergelak.

Ia puas dan bahagia dengan kegiatan itu.

Aneh memang.

Sepertinya tanpa disadari, Near telah menjadi pusat kehidupan Mello. Mello mulai menikmati kebersamaan yang absurb dengan Near. Meruntuhkan bangunannya, sama dengan meruntuhkan logika Near. Seakan dengan begitu ia dapat meruntuhkan kesuperioritasan Near juga. Namun ada yang indah dari setiap pertemuan mereka yang singkat itu. Sesuatu yang asing namun manis terpaut lewat setiap gelakan Mello. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan terpahat lewat debaman pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Waktu-waktu singkat yang mereka lukiskan sendiri telah memulai sebuah perjalanan abadi dalam kanvas kehidupan mereka.

Near dan Mello mendapati diri mereka dalam sebuah harmoni yang terkunci. Misterius namun indah.

Namun ternyata ada seseorang lain yang juga memerhatikan kegiatan itu.

Seorang sahabat yang mungkin sedikit 'cemburu' melihat rangkaian peristiwa tidak jelas itu.

"Kau terlihat menikmati ini, Mello…"

"Apa maksudmu, Matt?"

"Kau tidak bisa menutupinya dariku… kau selalu bersama denga Near kan setiap hari?"

"Aku hanya mengganggunya saja…"

"Ada perbedaan yang jelas, Mello…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau seakan terkesan dengan Near… Kau bukan mengganggunya. Kau 'menemani'nya…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Mello mendegus kesal.

Namun Matt tahu bahwa sesungguhnya itu benar.

Mello menemani Near setiap hari, sekitar jam 2 sore, di ruang rekreasi.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia malah tidak bisa terlepas dari kegiatan itu.

"Kau telah berubah, Mello. Seakan kau khawatir ada yang akan menggantikan posisimu, namun sekaligus kau juga mendapatkan seorang rival. Seorang yang bisa kau cemaskan, karena sewaktu-waktu kau takut tiba-tiba posisimu telah tergantikan. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah seperti ini… waktumu selalu dihabiskan dengannya, walau hanya sebentar…"

Matt mendesah.

"Apakah aku belum cukup untukmu, Mello? Tak tahukah kau… bahwa aku sedikit cemburu…"

**Longing Ocean **

Near menatap sebuah celah. Pemandangan yang dirindukannya.

Ia memandang Mello yang tengah tertawa ceria bersama seorang anak yang berambut merah cerah.

Sepertinya mereka begitu ceria. Begitu menikmati apapun hal yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

Near terkesiap saat menatap lengan Mello yang melingkari punggung Matt, memang kasar, namun hal itu terlihat nyaman. Mattpun membalasnya dengan memukul pundak Mello lembut.

Dan Nearpun berbalik saat ia mendapati Mello mengecup wajah Matt.

Ia berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Menutupnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Begitu akrab. Itulah yang dipikirkan Near. Betapa ia ingin bisa seperti itu. Namun ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia terus mengalami harapan palsu. Seperti laut yang berharap tanpa sedikitpun terpenuhi. Laut yang sangat egois.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir pelan dari kelopak matanya.

**Eternaly Bridge**

"Near… kudengar orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakann yang tragis. Sebuah kontainer menggilas mobil mereka. Kedua orangtuanya seketika tewas, sedang Near terhimpit didalam. Ia menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya tewas… bagaimanakah rasanya…"

Matt memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Huh… kita sama saja dengannya… kau tidak perlu terlalu prihatin."

"Untunglah Tuan Wammy mengenal orangtuanya. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya…"

Mello menatap Matt tajam.

"Kita semua beruntung mendapatkan Tuan Wammy…"

"Mello… apakah kau pernah terpikir… apa jadinya bila kita tidak ditemukan oleh tempat ini?"

"Kita semua sama, Matt. Semua orang disini punya jalan yang sama. Berakhir pada tangan takdir yang kejam. Semua manusia. Semuanya."

"Aku rasa tidak, Mello…"

Mello mendengus.

"Lebih baik kita makan sekarang… aku sudah lapar…"

Seorang albino.

'Dia seorang albino, Mello. Seseorang yang kekurangan pigmen warna dalam kulitnya. Sesungguhnya tidaklah berbeda dengan kita, manusia normal, hanya saja sekelompok masyarakat telah dengan tidak bijaksana menyimpulkan bahwa hal itu dikarenakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal keagamaan. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan okultisme dan sejenisnya.'

'Mengapa dengan itu?'

'Mereka dianggap keturunan iblis atau sejenisnya. Sekelompok masyarakat sangat membenci mereka, bahkan terkadang ingin membunuh mereka.'

'Mungkin sudah terlampau banyak kesakitan yang diderita anak ini.'

Mello memandang punggung Near pada ambang pintu ruang rekreasi.

Near tengah menyusun 'bangunan'nya seperti biasa.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Mello kini masuk dengan tenang. Tanpa keributan.

Near menyadari keberadaan Mello, namun tidak menoleh. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mello menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia duduk di belakang Near. Sejenak yang mengambang diantara mereka hanya keheningan. Mello yang mengawasi punggung Near yang bergerak cekatan meletakkan balok-balok kecil satu demi satu. Tidak meruntuhkannya, tidak menghancurkannya. Mendengarkan irama 'bangunan' yang akan segera lahir. Mendengarkan irama napas Near yang teratur.

'Semua anak disini sama saja, Matt… semuanya terbuang…'

Namun Mello merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dalam hati Near. Lebih dari sekedar anak-anak disini. Mungkinkah karena ia seorang albino? Albino terkadang sulit diterima, terutama dalam masyarakat dunia bagian barat. Seperti tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Menit-menit berlalu, bergayut lembut mengalir melalui dinding-dinding yang terdiam. Kedua sosok yang saling bertukar komunikasi rahasia. Menikmati saat-saat yang terkurung dalam keabadian pikiran.

Hingga suatu kejadian terjadi.

Bumi merasakan getaran pada pilar-pilarnya yang kokoh. Udara berdenyut kuat seakan tegang menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Tanah bergetar, menyentakan setiap debu-debu yang tertidur dalam tangan jaman.

Sebuah gempa yang cukup kuat melanda Wammy!

Seketika yang sangat singkat, ruang tempat Near dan Mello berada bergetar sangat hebat. Keduanya begitu terkejut , namun kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Tak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menghindar, ruang tempat mereka berada seketika mengubur mereka dalam puing-puing.

Ruang rekreasi Wammy berada pada sayap barat. Ruang itu berdiri paling ujung pada bangunan megah itu. Wammy's House memang bangunan kuat, namun gempa yang terjadi cukup kuat, sehingga menyebabkan ruang rekreasi; yang memang merupakan bangunan yang belum dipugar, tidak bisa menahan kekuatan gempa.

Mello dan Near merasakan getaran itu.

Near menatap 'bangunan'nya runtuh dalam gerakan yang lambat. Seakan detik-detik mengalir dengan lambat. Near menatap akhir dari bangunannya, dan menangkap kadua mata Mello yang sehijau zamrud.

Near menatap sebuah pilar dibelakang Mello. Pilar itu runtuh perlahan-lahan… runtuh menuju punggung Mello!

Near tidak pernah melepaskan sebuah kata dalam mulutnya. Tidak sepatahpun.

Near menerjang pundak Mello kuat. Mendorongnya sekuat tubuhnya yang kecil dapat melakukannya.

Mello terkejut dengan peristiwa sepersekian detik itu.

'NEAR!'

Gempa berhenti. Namun gemuruhnya yang menggema masih memantul pada langit senja yang meratap.

Sebuah kidung yang memperkenalkan kedukaan pada kaki langit mengalun pelan, memaksa senja yang angkuh tunduk pada cengkraman alam yang liar.

Wammy bergetar, masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Near…" Suara Mello bergetar ngeri.

Di hadapannya terhampar pemandangan yang mengerikan. Seluruh ruang tertutup reruntuhan. Ruang itu memang tidak runtuh, namun mereka terjebak di dalamnya. Tidak ada tempat untuk bergerak leluasa untuk Mello, ia terjebak dalam ruang kecil yang terbentuk dari reruntuhan yang terjatuh. Membuat ruang geraknya sangatlah terbatas, namun ia tidak terhimpit apapun.

Nearlah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan itu.

Mello dengan ngeri menatap tubuh Near yang terhimpit reruntuhan pilar di hadapannya.

Sedetik sebelum terkubur reruntuhan, Near mendorong Mello kesamping dan akhirnya dialah yang menerima serangan itu.

Mello menatap wajah Near yang pucat.

Setengah tubuhnya terhimpit pilar yang runtuh. Sepersekian detik Mello mengira Near telah meninggal.

"Near… Near… kau baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya sebuah suara yang sangat lemah menenangkan hati Mello yang kalut.

"Aku baik-baik saja… jangan khawatir…"

"Apa maksudmu…" Masih terdengar kepanikan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami ini…"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mendorongku!"

Near tidak menjawab.

"Bodoh…"

Seketika itu juga Mello langsung teringat pemandangan 'bangunan' Near yang selalu diruntuhkannya.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Mereka tidak tahu sudah berapa lama berada disana. Apakah 4 jam? Atau jangan-jangan baru 4 menit.

"Near, kau harus bertahan…"

Tak ada jawaban. Mello mendapati Near telah menutup matanya.

"Near… Near! Kau masih hidup? Jangan berani-berani kau meninggalkan aku, kau bodoh!" Mello mulai merasakan kedua matanya panas oleh air mata.

"Mello…" Itulah pertama kalinya… pertama kalinya Near memanggil nama anak berambut pirang itu.

Mello terdiam. Menunggu kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulut Near.

"Terima kasih…"

Detik-detik menyebrang.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mau memanggil dan menemaniku… selama ini semua orang menjauhiku dan mengganggapku menjijikkan… kaulah yang pertama melakukan hal itu padaku… walau dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, aku sudah puas… terima kasih Mello…"

"Jangan bicara dulu, bodoh…"

Mello benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Mello… "

"Near…?"

Mello merasakan ketakutan dalam hatinya. Ia menatap wajah Near yang semakin pucat. Setitik darah mengalir dari dahinya. Matanya perlahan menutup. Napasnya perlahan mereda.

Mello benar-benar panik.

"Near!"

**Analogy Consiliation**

Untuk waktu yang seperti terasa selamanya, akhirnya kekacauan itu terselamatkan. Mello dan Near berhasil diselamatkan. Dengan keadaan Mello hampir kehabisan oksigen, dan Near hampir tewas.

Wammy mengalami perombakan.

Ternyata efek gempa itu menyebabkan sebagian bagunan Wammy hancur. Terutama bagian sayap barat.

Setelah mengucapkan sederet koordinasi, bangunan Wammy akan segera di perbaiki kembali.

Namun yang terpenting dari semuanya itu adalah, kedua jiwa yang akhirnya saling memahami satu sama lain. Kelemahan dan kelebihan. Kehebatan dan kekurangan. Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan.

'Mungkin dia telah mengalami banyak kesakitan.'

Mello menyadari bahwa kini ia memiliki seseorang untuk diperhatikan. Untuk dikejar.

Sebuah dunia yang lahir dari kunjungan sang takdir membuat Mello berbalik dari tempatnya berada. Tidak lagi berada dalam keangkuhan pribadinya, namun kini ia berada dalam jalur Near yang menghadangnya kuat. Kuat namun lembut. Kokoh namun indah.

Near telah membawa sebuah perubahan dalam dunia Mello yang monoton. Mulai kini ia tidak lagi merasa bosan. Ia akan terus mengejar Near dan mengalahkannya.

Mello membenci Near sekaligus mencintainya.

Ia ingin mengalahkannya namun juga ingin melindunginya. Ia ingin mengubah pandangan bocah pucat itu bahwa dunia tidak sekejam yang selama ini dilihatnya. Ia berjanji akan membawanya melihat hamparan kebahagiaan yang ada di bumi ini.

Mello ingin membuat Near bahagia.

Disamping kekasaran dan kebenciannya, ia mencintai Near dengan segenap hatinya.

Sungguh perasaan yang kompleks.

Bulan baru menaungi Wammy.

Gempa yang menghantui itu telah berlalu bagai kabut tersaput angin. Namun ada yang tidak pernah berakhir dalam tembok-tembok Wammy.

Merangkai sebuah perjalanan baru bagi kedua sosok muda yang terbuang.

"Near!"

Mello menerobos pintu, menggetarkan susunan kartu tarot Near yang membentuk beberapa piramida.

"HUH! Kau masih saja membuat 'sampah' itu…" Mello menerjang.

"Kalau begitu ayo bantu aku menyusun 'sampah' ini kembali, Mello. Dan tutup pintunya, dasar maniak coklat…"

"Hmp! Dasar albino sombong!"

Mello melangkah mendekati Near.

Pintu dibanting menutup.

Seseorang di luar; entah dia mengintip atau menguping, hampir terkena debaman pintu yang dibanting itu.

"Brengsek kau Mello…" Matt mengumpat tajam.

Perjalanan kita sama? Tidak, perjalanan kita masing-masing sangatlah berbeda. Namun yang membuat sama adalah pemahaman yang saling menautkan jari-jarinya pada loh jiwa kita. Menjadikannya begitu bermakna.

**End Of The Story**

* * *

**Thx for read and review  
**


End file.
